nights_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanais
Tanais is a continent in the world of Night's Edge. While it is mostly dominated by Human nation, it is also the home of the Wood Elves, the Dwarfs and other races. Human Realms There are many nations, yet these are the most noteworthy: *The Republic of Clearcrest — A grand republic found on the most eastern part of Tanais. While it's one of the most prosperous realms, it's also the one with the least amount of central control and the true power lies in it's many states and provinces. *The Empire of Isenreik — The great Empire is a federation of counties. It defends the east-northern border of Tanais and due to its size and proximity to the Desolate Wastes is in a perpetual state of alertness. If combined, Isenreik's forces would outmatch any other army, yet it can not move troops away from its borders due to the constant assaults by a multitude of dark forces. *The Kingdom of Gallitrea — Gallitrea is a land of chivalry and honour in the heart of Tanais and it is often considered the second most powerful nation of Tanais. It is also the home of the Trinity. While not directly on the front lines of Tanais, the Kingdom is very aware of the threat the dark powers pose, and although Gallitrea went to war with its neighbours countless times, one can rest assured that the will help in the face of true evil. *The Kingdom of Anglica — This island nation of the coast of mainland Tanais had as many conflict with its oversea neighbours Gallitrea and Isenreik as it had internal struggles to fight with. Recently it has send out many explorers around the world and it's said that they found distant lands populated by both humans and things far worse. *The Blue Coast — The Blue Coast is not a technically a nation but a land of several competing city-states, trade and mercenaries. While the city-states and micro-nations still fight against each other internally, they agreed to join together in a conglomerate when it comes to defence against foreign foes. *The Estavgorod Republic — Estavgorod is a proud realm located on the northern edge of Tanais, allied with the Empire. While Isenreik has the World's End Mountains to partially shield it from the Desolate Wastes, Estavgorod is completely exposed to the Desolate Wastes. This lead to a nation that not only favours practicality, but especially their hard liquor above all else. Living in big fortified cities, Estavgorod became highly militarised. *The Kingdom of Norvland — Norvland is a land of fjords, longboats, the cold and sturdy people. Far in the north, the squabbles of the other nations seems distant and remote to Norvland. For thousands of years they fought not only the cold but also all kind of monsters and dark powers that try to enter Tanais through the cold north or call it their home. See also Category:Nation, Category:Nation/Human Non-Human Nations Dwarfs Dwarf cities and city-states are located throughout all of Tanais. Many of them are found in the Blue Mountains and the Ironwall. Wood Elves Wood Elves live in small nations located Tanais' forests. See also Category:Nation/Dwarf, Category:Nation/Elven Category:Tanais Category:World Category:History Category:Lore Category:Continent